Don't get too close-hetalia
by JJ03090
Summary: i have such a hard time. no one can be trusted. its a cruel world. This world is an awful place that will take any weakness that you have and it will kill you with it. I already hurt on the inside along with the outside. will she take my hand and save me or will i fall. i dont want to trust her but i have a strange feeling...( ok there ya go this is yuri story but not hard core)


**hey guys yeah i know i said i was gonna post a prucan yuri but i thought that i would make it spamano. i just got insparation! and yeah i know rome isnt a bad guy but hes gonna be my villian. **

**feli: BUT I A LOVE GRANDPA ROMA!**

**me: suck it up**

**Feli:*sniffle***

**me: n-no dont cry!**

**Germany: VHAT HAVE YOU DONE J?!**

**me: well you see... *Bolts away***

**god im a bitch. well story time!**

Lovinas pov

Lovina stared at the ground. She was about fifty feet above it. The ground seemed too close. She frowned and sighed. Pains spiked from her cheek and her head down to the rest of her. She cringed then leaned back on the roof. She wondered if she iced her face would it still labe a bruise for school. She bit her lip,it probably would. Again she would have to hide somthing from the world about her. Nonno was the headmaster of the school and he hated her. He really did. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she heard a noise come back from her dorm room.

She turned and looked to see her new roommate was here. She sighed and looked at the new face. She saw the girl didn't see her yet and she watched her. she had tan skin,and chocolate brown hair. She looked up at the girl not being as to see her eyes. She sighed softly. The girl started to make up the empty bed.

She was...beautiful Lovina watched her for a little while longer then kneeled closer to the window. Her foot slipped and it made a loud noise. She jumped as the girl who's eyes were green stare at her. Her face flushed red. The girl looked at her and smiled warmly,"Toma..." She said. Lovina looked At her for a moment. Was she special needs...?

The girl ran over to her and looked though the window. "H-hello..." Lovina stuttered out. Her injured cheek was suddenly pinched and she let out a small scream,"oh don't be mad mi Toma...you cheeks are so cute when there red!" She exlaimed. Lovina looked at the girl in shock for a moment.

Then she slapped away her hand."OUI bastardo don't a touch me!" She said. The girl looked at her. Great now she had driven away another person. The girls suddenly laughed and smiled. "Don't get so flustered Toma. Now come inside before you catch a cold. Lovina held her cheek which was now throbbing hard, she jumped in the window and looked up at the girl,she looked ups he was about 5'6 and this girl had at least four inches on her.

The girl laughed,"what's your name Toma...?" Lovina looked into her green eyes,"L-Lovina..."she whispered. The girls eyes lit up and she giggled,"you have such a pretty name lovi!" She gushed. Lovina glared at her,"don't a call me that!" She ruffled Lovinas hair,"I'm Isabel!" She looked up at the girl with her chocolate brown hair pulled into a stylish bun. She was smiling a lot. It was really pretty. Her heart beat fast and she pushed the bigger girl away.

The girl giggled and grabbed Lovinas arm,"it's lunch time!" She said loudly and Lovina cringed from her bruised arm being grabbed. But she was quiet enough the girl didn't notice she rolled her eyes and was dragged out of the dorm room by her new roommate.

She attempted to get out of the girls grip, but it hurt. A lot. She let put a small shriek. And the girl looked down at her and murmured a question in Spanish. Lovina looked up,"what did you say?" She wondered not understanding anything but English and Italian. "Oh lo siento I sometimes drift in Spanish. I asked if you were ok.." She nodded,"I just don't like being touched." She mumbled but the spainsh girl didn't let go.

She felt her face get red as they walked to the dinning hall. She was gonna have to see no no again. She felt her cheek hurt all over agian. She suddenly held onto the Spanish girls arms also. The girl looked at her questioningly but smiled happy to be with a new friend.

They sat down on one of the tables as she saw the person she hated the most take the stage. She suddenly was hugged from behind and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. "Feli get off me!" She growled knowing it was her sorella.

"Awww but I a like hugging you!" She whined and they received a glare from their grandfather. She met his glare,"go sit down feli nonnos gonna talk. " the younger girl smiled and ran over to where the stupid potato bastard was. Her arm was grabbed again. Dragging her away from nonnos glares. She looked at the spainsh girl and observed her as she sat them down at a table.

The girl smiled at her,"are you ok?" She asked in her spainsh accent. She scowled and pushed her away."fine bastardo!" She grumbled. Isabel laughed "aww Toma your so cute!" She glared and growled at her. The Spanish girl just laughed more. Nonno was talking but Lovina wasn't really paying attention to him. Her eyes were drawn more towards the girl sitting next to her. She got distracted and didn't notice a few girls sitting down next to them.

Before she knew it Nonno was done with his speach and food was being served. She stopped staring at Isabel once she looked back at her. "Uh...lovi...watch out..." Lovina looked around to both sides of her. She didn't see anyone but she was sitting horizontally. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her breast. She slowly looked down to see a pair of finely manicured nails gripping her boobs. "Feels like a d cup..."Her face lit up to a angry blush as she elbowed at the girl removing her hands.

"What a the fuck are you doing!?" She said as she turned to see the blond girl was groping her breast. The girl gave a cat like smile. "Francis don't Molest my roommate!" Isabel said fiercely. A pair of pale hands were placed on her shoulders,"chill west said she saw you two here and I though we should pop in to see who you new lover is." She said. She had really pale hair and red creepy eyes. Lovina though for a moment,"lover!?" She yelled.

The pale girl sighed,she spoke with a German accent and had a real confidence about her. "Ok Isabel's lover what's your name? I'm ze awesome Jultchen. You may not call me an albino if you want to keep all of your un awesome limbs. " waited for her answer,"I'm Lovina..." She smiled demon like," good this is Francine." She moved away from all if them. Then she saw it was her tables turn to get up and go eat.

She honestly wasn't hungry and her head hurt bad. She placed her plate down and stood,"I don't a feel so well. I'm gonna go lay down." Then she left before anyone could suspect anything. She didn't need Nonno to hit her agian because someone found out.

She heard voices trail off and she ran back to her dorm. She feared they may already suspect something. Biting her lip she ran to the dorm. Hoping not to be hit again.

**do you guys like this? i was jsut wondering cause it took me forever to write bro XD**

**well there will be another chapter up sooner or later**

**ill try sooner**

**well i love you all**

**-J**


End file.
